Day Dream
by Misker
Summary: Who saves the heros when they can't save themselves… Well there is a simple answer to that question and the answer is inside this story... So if you want the answer then read the prologue inside this story ;) With lots of love Misker.
1. Prolouge

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OCs.!**

 **Prologue.**

Everyone is protected by someone. Children are protected by their parents and/or siblings, couples protect each other, true friends protect each other and everyone in the world are protected by the Justice League…

But who protects the Justice League, They're not always around to protect each other you know, so who protects them then?

Well she does. She protects them and heal them when they are hurt, because that's just what she does best. No one, not even the Justice league knows who she is or why she heals them and nurse them back to life when they are near death.

All they know is that her name is Day Dream the healer of heros.

 **Hi i'm Misker and thank you for reading the prologue. I really hope you will enjoy this story and i hope you all have a fantastic day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	2. Just Me

**Chapter 1.**

 _Just me._

 **Third person Pov.**

"In other news. The Hero Healer has yet again helped out the Justice league, a lot of the justice league members were injured in their last mission, but The Hero Healer came just in time to help them out yet again. After she miraculously healed the injured heros she mysteriously vanished from the scene. But the question still remains who is this young hero who has been saving and healing the world for years and where did she come from?"

A young girl walked into the bar(and no this is not the start of a lame ass joke) it was a little bar, it wasn't so popular but this young girl always seems to come there at 12:00 Pm precisely. She knows the owner of the bar after all he was the one who has been raising her since she was 10 years old, his name is Adam Carlisle Baker he was her guardian yet she saw him as her big brother. She sat down in her usual seat and looked at the Tv screen and let out a long sigh.

"What's up Little flower, you ok?"

She looked at Adam and let out a little weak smile. He took a glass and poured up some somersby cider and glided it over to her.

"Yeah i guess i'm just tired, i didn't really get a good night sleep"

She answered and took a sip of the soda.

"It was that same nightmare again wasn't it?"

She let out another sigh

"Yeah… It just keeps coming back"

He looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"How about i close the bar, since there no one but us here at the moment and then you and i go out and get some ice cream"

She looked up at him and gave him a real smile. She drank the rest of her somersby cider and stood up from the bar stool.

"Only if we get double chocolate"

He walked over and took his dark brown leather jacket and walked back to her and ruffled her hair.

"Haha you got yourself a deal"

As they walked out and he flipped the sign so instead of saying open it said closed and he locked the door and they went to get the double scoop ice cream.

 **? Pov**

Hello so my name is Aria Hope Simmons but my big bro Adam calls me Little flower. I have long blond hair with a chocolate brown in the bottom and chocolate brown eyes. Adam is not my real brother by blood, he adopted me when i was 10 years old. It's been 7 years since then and i'm 17, i'll be 18 in 2 months so that's great i will be independent and i can live for myself i have already chosen a apartment so now i'm just waiting to be the right age. But for now i'm living with Big bro Adam in his small two room apartment.

My real family… I don't know them, all i do know is that since i was born i have had these powers to heal anyone and anything altho as i grow older, my powers grew as well and when i was only 9 years old i raised a person from the dead, and the only ones who knows about my powers is Adam and my best friends there is Emi Yamauchi she is from Japan but she moved here with her mother and younger brother, she is very sweet and kind but also very very energetic.

The reason we meet was because of her mother you see she works at the orphanage that i grew up in so sometimes Emi would come with her to work and after a while we became friends.

And then there is Aaron and Adrian we grew up in the orphanage together and played with Emi as well and me and Aaron got in a lot of trouble together, and then there is his twin brother Adrian he's basically the total offisit of Aaron. Unlike Aaron, Adrian likes to sit inside and read a good book with some quit jazz music in the background, while Aaron likes to go out and party with loud music.I used to always compare them to Zack and Cody, from The suit life of Zack and Cody, they absolutely hate it.

Then last but not least there is Katelyn she practises martial arts, she's very cold but as soft as a teddy bear on the inside, she's always been a little overprotective of me, not that i mind but it can be really annoying when i'm on missions, but hey life would just not be the same with out any of them. They are my best friends, they are my family.

The "missions" as i put it, are about the hero healer but you've probably figured that out by now. Anyway my work outfit is basically a short sleeved white jumpsuit with a white corset around the stomach and white gloves that go from the elbow and down to the knuckles, my hair is sometimes free and sometimes tied in a lazy bun and of course there is my mask, it's a full face mask which is also white…. don't judge me i like white and no that's not meant to be racist in any way at all.

Anyway i started this little gig 4 years ago when i was 15 years old. I didn't have a mentor like the other new heros it was just me and with some help from my friends we figured out if the heros were in danger or hurt. Now you already know my powers but did you know i have wings…

You see the powers to heal anything and anyone i wish also came with the the white angel wings altho i can hide them when i'm in public so i don't stick out in a crowd. This whole hero thing actually just started with me and that i wanted to help out the heros, but then the media came and well they decided to give me a hero name, but they ended up with the name Hero Healer but i prefer the name Day Dream, but only the hero's knew that, after all if the media caught wind of the name there would be more on Tv about me then there already is. I have a good relationship with the Justice League i even got offered to join them but i declined, but i still heal them when they are way too hurt. Anyway that's basically all you need to know about me... for now.

 **Third person Pov.**

There they were just a big brother and a little sister sitting on a park bench in the park enjoying a double scoop chocolate ice cream together in a warm afternoon never knowing what the future had in store for them…

 **Hello Misker here to bring a new update on this story. So i know i uploaded this prologue a long time ago but i just now got my shit together to upload the first chapter the next won't take so long i promise. Anyway i hope you'll have an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	3. Red Aurora

**Chapter 2.**

 _Red Aurora._

 **Aria/Day Dream's Pov.**

I walked out of the taxi and looked around for a moment. Apparently today was the day when the sidekicks of the Justice League are gonna get a ture of the Hall of Justice. Yeah this was gonna be great, and since this was a public event that means that they could be in danger which is why i am here, i guess you could call me a secret bodyguard hehe… Anyway you're probably asking "Where are the others, i thought you guys where a team" well we are a team but just like me they have a life outside of the Dream Team(by the way i did not chose that name, it was Emi who chose it)so that's why i'm alone on this little mission.

I looked over to the Hall of Justice and began to walk over to the oh so grand building. As i came over to the crowd i started to blend in with the over hyper super hero fans. I saw the famous heros began walking down what i think is a catwalk.

' _Superhero Fashion models i can just see Batman and Martian Manhunter striking that pose'_

I thought to myself and i began laughing quietly to myself, i stopped because i had to get back to what i came here to do and looked around for any sign of any kind of danger and when i saw none i started to walk over to one of the trees that was standing ok far away from the Hall of justice. And i climbed up and sat on a branch and took an appeal out of my bag and began eating it.

After about an hour of sitting around i decided to go home but i was immediately stopped when i saw Speedy Green Arrow's sidekick walking on the path that went right beside the tree i was sitting in.

' _What's he doing out here… and where's his hat?'_

He wasn't so far away when i realised that he was mumbling to himself, i listened closely to hear what he said.

"I can't believe i trusted him or them when they don't even trust us and they just treat us like we're nothing but sidekicks, they don't even treat us like partners, they just treat us like kids that have never done this before"

Wow looks like someone needs a like help to let off some steam, i crawled down the tree and hid behind it before he could see me, but i don't think so since it looked like he was a little too busy mumbling and being angry at whom i presume is the Justice League. I watched him walk by the tree i was hiding behind. I took a deep breath and put my bag over my shoulder and walked out from the hiding place and walked up beside him, but he didn't notice so i just kept on walking with him and listening to what he mumbled.

"I mean how can they expect us to have faith in them when they don't have faith in us"

"Well your they partner's right, and partners are supposed to have faith in each other so i see why you're so angry"

He immediately got ready in what i presume was a fighting position and had an arrow pointed straight at me.

' _Sure why not i heal you wounds and as thanks you point your weapon at me thanks… but i am in my civilian form or outfit or whatever you'd call it'_

"Hey Hey calm down no need to go all Mortal Kombat mode on me, i'm a civilian for potatoes sake"

He looked me up and down and finally lowered his bow but he was still really fucking ten's, but he let out a sigh and started to keep walking, but me being stubborn and all i ran up and kept walking with him. He tried to walk faster but i just walked faster too, then he began to jog and so did i, that's until he just stopped and looked at me and he looked angry as fuck.

"Look i am really not in the mood to deal with fucking fans so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He yelled at me and began to stomp away angrily, but like i told you i'm stubborn and i'm not gonna give up. I walked up beside him and walked with him again

"Well then it's good i'm not a fan, but just a girl whose cirrus, stubborn and just wants to help"

I said and smiled at him, he just growled and kept walking with me beside him. Since he wasn't making any move to say anything i guess i was gonna have to start the conversation.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or are you just gonna keep being a silent grumpy cat?"

I asked but he just stopped when we stood on the street and took out his bow and fired an arrow with a string on it and by the time i figured out what he was gonna do it was too late he was already on the roof of an apartment building. I just let out a sigh and started to make my way towards the roof, because letting a short tempered guy, or a hero like that out of sight and with no other supervision, could end up in a fev or a lot of small time thefts ending up in the hospital in a full body cast, so yeah.

When i finally found Mister "i hate everyone and everything because no one has any faith or trust in me" he was sitting on a building pretty far away from the Hall of justice, i walked over and started to walk up to him but it seems he failed to realize that it was me.

"If you've come here to talk to me about what happened and try to talk me out of going solo you can forget it, i'm not going back to become a sidekick again so leave me alone!"

I think he thought i was Green Arrow. Ha boy was he wrong.

"Well i don't really need a sidekick and i don't think you've ever met me in the past so there's defendant somthing wrong with that statement"

He turned around and looked at me with a confused and very surprised look, i just smiled at him and slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him and just looked at the sky. But i just felt his eyes on me.

"You know it's not very nice to leave a conversation like that"

"How did you know where i was and how did you get up here?"

"Well i followed you from the ground and then when you stopped here i crawled up here"

I said with a smile. It wasn't all a lie i did follow him just not from the ground, but i did lie about crawling up here and following him from the ground, i actually flew after him and landed on the rofe.

"Just how crazy of a fan are you!"

"I told you i'm not a fan! i'm just a girl who's worried about one of the heros who are supposed to protect us"

"Well then you'd be the first"

He said as he stood up and was about to leave again but i wasn't gonna let him leave without me having said what i wanted to say.

"Maybe just maybe they're worried, after all to let you fight supervillains on your own they'd have to let you go first and let you grow up but then they wouldn't be there to protect in the midst of battle. So i don't think this has anything to do with trust or faith i think it has to do with carrying too much and being too worried to let go"

He stopped and just stood there staring at the ground and said with a silent voice.

"What do you know you're just a civilian you don't know anything about the hero business"

I let out a sad smile and stood up

"I maybe don't know anything about you or the hero gig but i do know that no matter if blood or not family is family and true friend are true friends and they care about you and it doesn't matter how much you hate them or him you know deep down that you care about them and that you love them so you can deny all you want but the truth will never go away"

He looked at me and i could see he was sad, confused and not so angry anymore. I took out a card with the address off Adams bar on it and threw it to him and he caught it and looked confused at it.

"That's my big bros bar i work there as a server and looked up the place sometimes. If you ever want to talk just swing by ok, i might just be a strange but that doesn't mean i can't lissian, and sometimes it's just easier to talk to strangers then it is to someone you know well"

I walked over to the fire escape and was about to go down when he stopped me

"Waite!"

I looked back at him and then he asked

"You never really told me your name?"

I looked at him and gave him a big smile. I bowed and said

"My name is Aria Hope Simmons but my friends call me Hope. Anyway my big bro is gonna get worried so i better go see ya Red Arrow"

I said and then i left and took a taxi home with a stupid smile glued on my lips.

 **Third person Pov.**

Speedy just stood there on the roof shocked, confused, a little angry and oddly enough happy.

"Red Arrow huh"

He said to himself as he looked at the little card in his hand which read Happy Harbor, "Red Aurora Bar" He looked up at the sky and smiled slightly to himself thinking that maybe having someone to talk to wouldn't be so bad.

 **The end of the chapter, anyway sorry for the late update on the story but i made the chapter a little longer as an apology so i hope you guys forgive me and i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please write a review they give me so much inspiration to continue the story. Anyway i hope you all have an awsome day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


End file.
